


Dinner Party Date

by Priceless



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priceless/pseuds/Priceless
Summary: Buffy throws a dinner party.  Just a short fic on what I imagine a double date would be like





	Dinner Party Date

Buffy is attempting to make dinner, following a detailed receipe. She hoped the effort she was making would make her appear more grown up than she actually felt. Angel and Tara seemed to appreciate the effort while Willow wondered why Buffy hadn't done the easy thing and ordered take-out.

Angel and Tara were too quiet, neither were eating much. Angel because he doesn't eat and Tara because she is shy, and shy people often have difficulty eating infront of strangers. Tara felt a little pressured, being around Angel, who'd she'd heard so much about. She'd spent half the evening trying to 'read' him, then realised it wasn't possible.

Willow was very proud of Tara and told Buffy and Angel how great Tara was at everything, as though this would make them like Tara more. Willow wanted them to love her as much as she did. Angel didn' know how to deal with a giddy and gregarious Willow and seemed to get even quieter.

Luckily there was wine. Buffy eventually accepted that everyone really did like the food. Angel squeezed her hand under the table and was rewarded with the sweetest smile of gratitude. Tara and Willow caught each others eye and smiled at each other. Willow scrunched her nose and Tara laughed.

They talked about Xander, starting with 'I love Xander, but . . . ' and they laughed gently about their friend. They talked about college and films and the books Angel had read, and Tara said she'd read that one . . . Another bottle was opened

It was a nice evening. Tara and Willow walked home, Angel offered to accompany them but it was such a lovely warm evening and they felt safe with just the two of them. Buffy and Angel saved the washing up for the morning.


End file.
